A Trap is Set on the Evil Mountain
is the sixth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. 'Summary' Staring at Umewakamaru, members of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol begin to worry, especially Natsumi and Saori, both panicking. Kiyotsugu, on the other hand, is not afraid of the certain yōkai presence in the area. Rikuo attempts to calm the two. Yuki Onna as Tsurara Oikawa is contemplating the possibility of the Gyūki Clan attacking Rikuo in his human form without Aotabō to protect them. Kana notices Tsurara staring at Rikuo again. Natsumi and Saori attempt to leave with Rikuo, but Kiyotsugu convinces them to stay with the group as they are about to go to an all-expenses paid inn Professor Adashibara had reserved for them, which includes a hot spring and a multi-course meal. Rikuo attempts to convince the group to leave, but Adashibara claims the story of Gyūki is just a legend, the claw was probably fake, and the security at the inn is tight in case of any real yōkai. Kiyotsugu also mentions that Yura is with them. Kiyotsugu decides to lead the group up to the inn, while Adashibara leaves them. The yōkai with the horse head skull is shown controlling Adashibara like a marionette as he gives off his final warning. Before leaving the group, Adashibara informs the group not to go outside after twilight. The yōkai then sees Aotabō climbing up the stairs behind them looking for Umerakuen and directs Adashibara to mislead him away from the group. The yōkai is finished controlling the professor and severs the strings on him. It is revealed here that he is not a yōkai professor and is actually an old man led astray. The yōkai with the horse head skull is revealed to be Mezumaru and his partner is revealed to be Gozumaru. Gozumaru tells Mezumaru the new plan. Gozumaru is to separate the group and kill Yuki Onna, Rikuo's guardian, while Mezumaru is to handle the weaker members of the group. At the inn, Togyunobo, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol are welcomed by three monophonic maids. Kiyotsugu notices the "talismans" that had been set up to ward off the yōkai, which Natsumi, Saori and Shima stare at with interest. The "talismans" have doodles of bulls on spells. The girls rush to the hot spring, except Yuki Onna, who stays away from the hot spring, and Yura, who disappears. Kiyotsugu and Shima are in a room conversing on what they should do next while Rikuo flips through channels on the television. Shima plans on peeping at the girls, paricularly Yuki Onna, but Kiyotsugu plans on exploring the mountain for yōkai, upsetting Shima. As the two are about to leave, Rikuo tries to stop them. Kiyotsugu insists that he is active in his search for yōkai. Rikuo joins the two to protect them, causing Yuki Onna to come with them to protect Rikuo. Since Yuki Onna is with the group, Shima agrees to join them. Gozumaru smirks at the group as they leave the inn. In the hot spring, Natsumi and Saori are enjoying themselves. Saori suggests Yura and Tsurara join them, reminding Kana of Rikuo and Tsurara's secret relationship. As Kana tries to forget about it, she catches the attention of the two girls, causing her to leave the bath awkwardly. Revealed surrounding the bath are many giant yōkai, led by Mezumaru, who are just about to eat the girls. Kana runs out of the inn with a flashlight climbing up the flight of stairs, searching for Rikuo and Yuki Onna. Rikuo, Yuki Onna, Kiyotsugu and Shima are shown climbing the mountain. Gozumaru stares at them from above the trees, reminiscing the moment Gyūki gave him and Mezumaru gave him the orders against Rikuo Nura. Gozumaru is shown to be loyal to Gyūki for whatever orders were given to him, even if they went against the Nura Clan. Yura is seen exploring the inn, noting that there are no other guests. Down a hallway, she notices a dark aura, which suddenly shocks her. At the same moment, Natsumi senses Peeping Toms around the pool, she and Saori find that they are actually yōkai and scream. Yura rushes into the hot spring to find the two girls. Saori tries using the talisman on the yōkai, but Mezumaru tells them the talismans are useless. As the yōkai are about to attack them, Yura releases a deer shikigami named Rokuson, ramming the yōkai. She scolds Mezumaru, surprised by the shikigami, for attacking girls in the bath. On the mountain, Kiyotsugu finds the Ushigakure Cave an alleged yōkai spot where a priest was rumored to be attacked by yōkai and took refuge in the cage. As he is about to suggest Shima to explore the cave, Yuki Onna senses a presence in the bushes and pushes Rikuo off the top of the cave to the entrance. The presence reveals itself to be a raccoon dog. Gozumaru remarks at Rikuo's weakness. As the group walks on the path, Yuki Onna falls behind guarding Rikuo's back. She panics when a spider web falls on her head from hitting a tree branch. The group come across the One-Eyed Pine. Yuki Onna insists she goes through it first as Shima tries to see her underwear. Yuki Onna and Rikuo fall behind Kiyotsugu and Shima as they converse over protecting Rikuo. Yuki Onna is concerned over the fact that Aotabō is not with them, shown elsewhere in the middle of the forest looking for Rikuo and getting lost. Rikuo tells her not to worry about him, but about Kiyotsugu and Shima who are far ahead. Gozumaru overhears Rikuo with his concern about everyone over himself and chants a spell, controlling Kiyotsugu and Shima like Mezumaru controlled Adashibara, albeit with his own voice. He leads the two in separate directions. In order to protect the two, Rikuo runs after Kiyotsugu and tells Yuki Onna to go for Shima. Hesitant on what to do, Yuki Onna stands still as Gozumaru takes a swing at her with a sword. Kana is still running up the stairs, while Yura is still fending off Natsumi and Saori from Mezumaru and the yōkai. Rikuo spots Shima and Kiyotsugu lying on the floor, dazed with the thought of seeing yōkai. Then he thinks of Yuki Onna and runs towards her. Gozumaru had missed Yuki Onna, and found his sword iced. Yuki Onna tries to find out who her attacker was and tells him to stop attacking. Gozumaru laughs and approaches her, ignoring her warnings that he is assaulting a Nura Clan member, and stabs her right foot. As he is about to lunge at her again, stating that he is followingn Gyūki's orders, Yuki Onna defends herself with a Cursed Blizzard, but is hit by his blade again in the abdomen. Just as Gozumaru is about to deliver the coup de grace, Rikuo runs in with a sword and hits Gozumaru's sword away, grabbing Yuki Onna and promising to kill him. Gozumaru picks up his sword and the two are just about to fight. 'Next episode preview' Kiyotsugu reveals to Shima the name of the yōkai he will discover eventually. The name of the yōkai is The Nurari Kiyojūji Ittan Momen Nurikabe Kiyotsugu Special. 'Characters in order of appearance' 'Trivia' *This episode's second commercial theme uses the typical flute melody, but now with the rustling of the sakura tree branches. *In the version subtitled by Viz Media, English episode titles appeared at the center of the screen, just below the corresponding Japanese episode titles, as opposed to the regular subtitle space. *From this episode on to Episode 10, with the exception of Episode 8, the name of the series in next episode announcements is incorrectly referred to as Nurarihyon: Rise of the Yokai Clan by Viz Media subtitles. Category:Episodes